


Find Your Lover

by Yatsumura



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Hide and Seek, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Romance, Sensitive Touch, Useless Lesbians, castaweaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatsumura/pseuds/Yatsumura
Summary: Shadow Weaver and Castaspella locked in one room all night long, we all know how this ends.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Find Your Lover

Bright Moon - one of the largest kingdoms in all of Etheria. The main base of the Rebellion, home of the royal family, princesses, and ... Shadow Weaver.  
Her suicide attempt to save everyone was unsuccessful. The sacrifice by self-ignition had only cost her a few burns, furthermore she was doing fine.

However, a long time has passed since that incident.  
Her burns were almost healed. Glimmer allowed Shadow Weaver to continue to live in Bright Moon, also giving her the responsibility to take care of garden plants.  
It didn't bother her, it was quiet and peaceful in the garden, rarely anyone came there, so she didn't have to worry about being irritated by someone.  
Entrapta had previously agreed to repair mask that has been destroyed.  
Shadow Weaver was grateful to her for that, she didn't have to show her face to anyone else.  
You could say that apart from a few healing scars on her arms and legs, nothing had changed much.

Almost...

Glimmer as queen introduced some new rules to the castle.  
Most of them were quite... normal.  
Rule for Frost not to pull Catra by the tail.  
Rule for Perfuma to stop making salads from all the vegetables she finds in the castle.  
Rule for Adora not to steal cake from fridge...  
However, one rule haunted Shadow Weaver like a worst nightmare.

Game evening.

Glimmer has decided to have an evening of games and fun once a month.  
Everyone accepted this idea, well, almost everyone ...  
Shadow Weaver was not a social person, the evening of games was torture and a test of perseverance for her.  
Especially since it was not an ordinary game evening, but rather a whole night.  
She heard the same thing every time.

"It won't take long"

"Come on, it's gonna last no more than two hours"

The truth was they all fell asleep around 4am anyway.  
It's not that she was tired, it just bored her.  
Every time Glimmer somehow found her and teleported to the rest, telling her to have fun.  
Forced night of screaming and laughing was not something she wanted, but she had no other choice.

She didn't know it yet, but this night would not be like the others...

\---------------------------------------------------

Sun was slowly setting and the last rays illuminated the castle.  
Shadow Weaver stood in the hallway by the window, watching courtyard.  
After a while she heard a voice that grew louder as it approached her.

''Glimmer! Glimmer where are you?!''

Sure... you would recognize that voice everywhere.  
After a moment, Castaspella came around the corner, immediately noticing woman by the window.  
''Glimm-! What are you doing here?'' - she asked frowning as she walked over to Shadow Weaver.  
''I could ask you the same'' - she replied harshly looking at shorter woman.  
Both looked at each other as if they were about to kill themselves.  
However, they were quickly interrupted by the pink-haired girl teleporting between them.

''Im here! Im here!'' - Glimmer said quickly, catching her balance.  
"What is she doing here?" - Shadow Weaver asked quietly, staring at Castaspella out of the corner of her eye.  
"Oh, I invited her, the more people at game evening, the better!" - Glimmer replied enthusiastically, disappearing again.  
"I didn't even have time to ask her about ... nevermind, see you tonight" - Castaspella added with a scowl on her face, gracefully turning away from the taller woman.  
"Yeah, see you ..." - Shadow Weaver whispered to herself as she watched Castaspella walk away.

For love of all first ones, do they really want to finish her off by forcing her to play games with Castaspella?

\---------------------------------------------------

Evening came, Shadow Weaver was going to her room called the prison, hoping everyone would forget about her.  
Unfortunately, this time she also miscalculated when Glimmer appeared in front of her.

''You're ready?'' - she asked excitedly, almost bursting with joy.  
"Do I have any other option?" - she replied hoping that at least this time they would have mercy on her.  
''No.'' - Glimmer replied confidently, taking her hand.

After a short while, both teleported to one of the largest rooms in the castle.  
Everyone was already seated.  
Adora, Catra, Bow, Micah, Castaspella were there ... and unfortunately she too.  
She was grateful for mask on her face, otherwise others would see the boredom and annoyance on her face.  
She sighed softly and sat down next to Micah.  
Melog purred as if he sensed her discomfort, but no one paid any attention.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, welcome at game evening!" - Glimmer exclaimed excitedly, standing in the center.  
''Today... '' - she began, looking at everyone in turn.

What this time? board games? racing? or maybe...  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

"Today we are going to play hide and seek!"

Hide and Seek?  
She hoped she had misheard, even though the others were delighted.

"We will be playing in different parts of the castle, two of us will be seeking and the rest will be hiding..."  
While Glimmer lay down the rules, Shadow Weaver tried to accept what was happening.  
The whole night of hiding in the darkest corners of the castle, it promises to be wonderful...  
Her thoughts were interrupted by another loud scream.

''Seekers will be... Shadow Weaver and Dad!'' - she announced happily.

Perhaps it would not be so bad, at least she would have something to do than hide under some table all night.

"You two stay here for 15 minutes and then you start looking for others, good luck!" - she added as she turned off the lights teleporting outside.  
For a moment, only giggles and footsteps were heard all around.  
Shadow Weaver crossed her arms, wondering what she was going to do next.  
"Don't sulk, a little fun won't hurt you" - Micah said looking at her with a smile.  
"May you be right" - she replied with a sigh, but a slight smile appeared under her mask.

\---------------------------------------------------

15 minutes have passed.  
Shadow Weaver and Micah split up as they began searching for the others.  
Woman started down the hall toward kitchen.  
Who knows, maybe she'll find Adora with a cake next to the fridge.

This time, however, her assumptions were not confirmed.  
Half an hour passed and she still found no one.  
She hoped to find something to drink in the dining room at least, but as she might have expected, only leftovers were left.

Resigned and a bit thirsty, she decided to enter her room for a while to drink some wine.  
Still, not everyone knew what to call this room, officially it was a prison, but potted plants, pillows, and colored lamps did not indicate it.  
Inside were many cupboards in which she kept tea bags, coffee beans, books and bottles of wine.  
Even so, she still had to sleep in the huge armchair in the middle of the magic-circle, but that was one of her smallest problems now.

After a long while, she finally reached the door of her prison.  
She went inside, closing the door behind her, and went over to one of the cupboards where she kept wine.  
She got used to that smell and taste, alcohol was one of the things that helped her survive in Horde.  
Shadow Weaver was about to take off her mask to take the longed-for sip of wine, when suddenly she heard something.  
Very good hearing was one of the advantages of her pointed ears.  
She heard what sounded like a ... soft squeak?  
She looked around, but saw no one or anything.

Her heartbeat speed up a little, she knew that something was near her, but she didn't know what and where.  
It was quiet enough that she could hear the beating of two hearts and muffled rapid breathing.  
This time she already knew where that sounds were coming from.  
She made a few movements of her hand in the air and after a while her dark magic was at her disposal.  
She sent the dark being behind the armchair that served as her bed.

''Aah-!'' - a scream echoed in the room as the black magic rubbed leg of the person behind the armchair.

A smile appeared under mask Shadow Weaver.  
"Don't you think hiding here is mindless, Casta?" - she asked mockingly, watching the other woman try to assume a serious posture while standing up.  
"It would have worked if you hadn't sent it my way!" - She protested pointing to a shadow crawling across the floor.

Castaspella was about to leave the room when suddenly more shadows of dark magic wrapped around her hip, preventing her from moving.  
"Are you going somewhere?" - Shadow Weaver said in a tone that made Castaspella heart skip.  
''What are you doi-!'' - she didn't finish talking when the shadows threw her into the armchair, holding her so that she couldn't stand up.  
Dark tentacles wrapped around her ankles, hands and hips, preventing any movement.  
Her eyes widened with terror, and her pulse quickened.

"Did you really think I'd let you go after you broke in here?" - taller woman hissed as she approached her.  
At that moment, Castaspella didn't know what to say.  
Only the blue light from the circle around her allowed her to see Shadow Weaver silhouette in front of her.

"Do you want some wine?" - half-serious taller woman asked.  
''Are you- Are you kidding? Let me out now!'' - Castaspella replied aloud, trying not to show the fear that pierced her body.  
''I understand that you are not thirsty'' - Shadow Weaver added dismissively, bending over the shorter woman.

Castaspella stared at her with terrified eyes.  
She looked like a victim knowing she was about to end.  
In this game, Shadow Weaver was the predator and had no intention of releasing her prey.

"How do I punish you for violating my privacy, Casta?" - she asked even in a seductive voice.  
Castaspella was an easy prey who made a big mistake entering the area of ??the castle's most dangerous predator.

"Maybe just fuck yourself" - she replied trying to sound confident.

"Oh!" - Shadow Weaver eyes widened under her mask.  
She hadn't expected to annoy Castaspella so quickly.  
"Maybe a little more politely?" - she added mockingly making a quick maneuver with her hand making the shadows on Castaspella hips tighten slightly.  
A soft moan escaped from the sorceress's lips.

''And what? are you going to keep me in that armchair all night?'' - Castaspella said after a moment, seeing the satisfaction of the taller woman.  
''Why not?'' - quick response and the sensation of shadows curling on her legs terrified Castaspella.

Shadow Weaver licked her fangs under her mask, like a predator seeing its prey's fear.  
Castaspella felt shadow tentacles twist around her thighs.

"What do you want to do with me?" - she asked, eyes wide open, hearing her own heart beating rapidly.

The taller woman gently touched her face as she exchanged glances.

"It will be a reward and a punishment for you, but you will decide what it will look like" - Shadow Weaver replied confidently, moving away from Castaspella, but still standing in front of her in the circle of light.  
A blush appeared on Castaspella face as she felt shadows creep under her underwear.

She sat motionless in her armchair, unable to do anything as the shadows grew bolder.  
She could feel it burning inside as the tentacles curled around her breasts and legs.

''S-Shadow Weaver...'' - she groaned softly, trying not to show how pampering her is the touch of dark magic of the taller woman.  
''Hm?'' - she muttered softly looking into amber eyes fired with excitement.  
''Take off your mask'' - Castaspella said firmly.  
''What?'' - Shadow Weaver responded in surprise.  
"If I am to cum in front of you, at least I want to see real you and not the metal mask"  
These words made the taller woman's eyes widen.  
But somewhere inside, she was aroused by Castaspella certainty, it was almost addictive.  
She laughed softly and brought her hand to her mask.

"As you wish, my dear" - she replied and then mask fell to the floor.  
Castaspella almost forgot how to breathe seeing the large emerald eyes glistening with desire.  
She watched silently every part of the taller woman face.  
However, Shadow Weaver didn't want to lose control of what was going on, so with a quick flick of her hand, she made the shadows penetrate Castaspella cunt.  
A loud moan of pain and excitement echoed through the room.  
Tears began to flood Castaspella eyes as she felt her body burn.  
''Do you like what you see?'' - she asked with a smile, leaning over Castaspella, who was choking on her own breath.  
''Y-Yeah'' - she replied confidently by lunging forward enough to reach Shadow Weaver's lips.  
Their kiss muffled another groan of the shorter woman.

Shadow Weaver was slowly losing control of herself.  
She hadn't thought Castaspella would make her so excited.  
She broke the kiss, sticking her fangs into neck of the shorter woman while more emboldening the shadows on her legs.

Castaspella groans filled the room.  
Luckily for both women, the walls of the castle were very soundproof, but they didn't even think about it at the time.

''S-Shadow Weaver... I-I.. Aah!'' - a loud moan was heard in the room as Castaspella achieved her first orgasm of that night.  
Shadow Weaver rose from her and faced her.

"That was your punishment for breaking into this room" - she said firmly, all the shadows gone, leaving only panting Castaspella on that armchair.  
She turned around, wanting to pick the mask up from floor when suddenly she felt something pull her back.  
Before she realized what was happening, she was thrown into an armchair and Castaspella stood proudly in front of her.  
She couldn't stand up, her wrists fixed to the armchair by a motionless spell glistening with a blue glow.  
Shadow Weaver looked wide-eyed at the woman in front of her.

"And now it's time for you to receive the penalty for what you did" - Castaspella said confidently, bending over the taller woman revealing her neck.

More groans rang in the room, but this time it wasn't Castaspella.

\---------------------------------------------------

Both women lost track of time.  
They didn't expect it to go this far.  
Their bodies were full of scratches, bites and kisses marks.

The first rays of sunlight illuminated the room.  
Both women sat side by side in the armchair, still gasping for breath after a night of pleasure.

After a while, there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Anyone here ?!" - the voice made Castaspella and Shadow Weaver quickly jump apart.

Shortly after, the door slammed open to reveal everyone's worried faces.  
''Where have you two been ?! We've been looking for you two almost all night!'' - Glimmer screamed in frustration, her eyes was red from exhaustion.  
Behind her were Adora, Catra, Bow and Micah. Everyone looked like they hadn't slept all night.

There was an awkward silence, broken by Shadow Weaver's voice.

''I found her'' - she said pointing her finger at Castaspella.

**Author's Note:**

> fkfkfjkfk I made this up while eating breakfast, hope it didn't turn out too badly.


End file.
